


Through The Wall

by ThePerksInOurStars



Category: Newsies
Genre: Cute, Davey is such a loser, Fluff, M/M, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePerksInOurStars/pseuds/ThePerksInOurStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Jacobs has just moved into his new apartment and is met with an interesting neighbour.<br/>And Davey's not eavesdropping, really he's not, it's just that the walls are quite thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Wall

Davey stared at the wall - cream coloured, average, boring - and sighed, loud and over-dramatic. It's something he did at least five times before pulling himself off the floor of his new apartment to scan the room with a disapproving look that could make small children cry. 

 

Boxes took over the majority of the living room floor, the kitchen was filled with different sorts of forks and boxes labeled 'kitchen' (Davey didn't even realize he had so much stuff until that moment and he nearly regretted moving). His room was a mess of boxes and clothes and clothes in boxes and Davey couldn't even stand looking at the room. So he opted for sleeping on the couch.

 

The pale white, boring, average couch that angered him more than the mess of his room.

 

Davey knew very well that he could just ring his parents up, or even Les and Sarah and they'd help him but he was a Jacob, the defining feature of their personality was stubbornness so he didn't bother to call. This time Davey opted for glaring at his IPhone until he felt like cleaning. He then walked into the kitchen, saw the mountain of boxes and walked into the living room where he stared at the cream coloured wall.

 

Two days.

 

He'd spent two days in this routine. With the occasional break for food and university. 

 

One interesting thing, however, about the whole painful moving process (which should have been finished already) was his neighbor. He'd never seen him actually, Davey's morning routine consisted of him not eating, rushing to leave his messy hell whole of an apartment and running quickly so no one spoke to him. His sister once said he was border line socially awkward but he'd scoffed. 

Anyway, back to the neighbor. He was a man, Davey had gathered that much and young, probably Davey's age as he didn't sound older by much. Now, having a neighbour didn't really seem interesting. At all. In fact Davey did his best to avoid neighbours (he was never good at first impressions so he settled for never making an impression at all) but this one he couldn't avoid. Or at least he couldn't avoid his voice.

 

The walls of his apartment were thin and voices were heard easily without even trying and although Davey didn't like snooping he couldn't be blamed if he could hear the voices no matter where he was in the apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

'JACK KELLY YOU FUCKING DOG WHY'D YOU GO DO THAT!?' A voice yelled.

 

Davey jumped a foot in the air at the sound.

 

'Oh come on,' a second voice whined. 'It was fun and he deserved it.' 

 

'Jack.' The same first voice chastised, Davey could clearly hear it was a woman's voice. 'You can't egg Snyder's car -'

 

'Already did.' Jack back-chatted cheekily.

 

The woman's voice growled and Davey could hear her foot stomping on the titled floor. 

 

'You can't.' She repeated. 'I know you hate him - we all do - but you can't go to jail again.' 

 

_Jail?_

 

Despite himself, Davey leant closer to the wall.

 

'Katherine.' Jack's voice sighed and Davey could practically hear the smile in his tone. 'Don't worry. I'm more careful than ya think.'

 

The girl - Katherine - snorted, clearly not believing a word coming out of Davey's neighbours mouth but he heard her laugh too. 

 

So far, Davey thought, his neighbor was some sort of ex-con called Jack Kelly. 

 

Could be worse, Davey tried to think positively as he stared, once again, at the boxes that littered his apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

'I'm looking for a Frances Sullivan.' An older obnoxious voice spoke. Davey recognised the tone instantly, the kind of tone that belonged to someone who thought dirt was higher up in the world than who it was talking to. Davey glared, he'd had that tone (mixed together with words he'd rather not repeat) thrown his way more times than he'd like to admit.

 

'There's no Frances Sullivan 'ere.' Jack's voice filtered through the wall of Davey's apartment laced with hate and venom and, if only a tiny bit, fear. 

 

'Sullivan.' The older voice snarled.

 

'Snyder.' Jack snarled back.

 

_Snyder._

 

Davey recognised that name. It'd been the name of the person who's car Jack had egged. 

 

'You're such a child.' Snyder's voice criticized. 'But no wonder, your mother died before she could teach you some manners.'

 

'Get out.' Jack's voice said, tiny and momentarily vulnerable Davey's heart thudded in his chest, feeling horrible for listening.

 

'And your father.' Snyder mocked in a sad tone. 'In jail, what a role model.'

 

'GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY APARTMENT!' Jack's voice boomed and Davey flinched when he heard a door slam sickeningly.

 

'Wait till I get you back to the refuge!' Snyder yelled back before Davey heard a set of large foot steps stomp down the hall.

 

'GOOD FUCKIN' LUCK WID DAT!' Jack virtually howled from inside his apartment. A strong Manhattan accent seeped into his voice as it cracked with anger and frustration.

 

Davey shut his eyes tightly as he heard the sound of glass smashing, hitting against the walls and Jack's angry grunts and cursing.

 

Davey had no idea what the refuge was but he sure as hell didn't want to go there, if Jack's - or Frances or whatever his name was - reaction was anything to go by.

 

* * *

 

 

'Heya Jacky!' A happier voice whooped the next morning.

 

'Crutchy It's 5 in the morning. What the hell are ya doin' 'ere?' Fondness laced the annoyance Davey heard in Jack's voice. Though annoyance was the only thing Davey felt as his eyes pried themselves open at the sound of the voice. His back hurt from the couch he had slept on as boxes and clothes and boxes of clothes filled his entire bedroom.

 

'Heard Snyder came about and I brought some eggs -'

Davey had to stifle a laugh at that.  

 

'I'm actually okay with not doing that Crutch.' 

 

'What? Why?'

 

'Snyder ain't worth it. This whole city ain't worth it.'

 

'Whattya mean Cowboy?'

 

'Them streets down there, they sucked the life right outta my old man.' Jack spoke sadly at first, but his voice hardened with determination quickly. 'Well they ain't doin' that to me.'

 

'But everyone wants to come to New York.' Jack's friend, Crutchy, spoke and his voice cracked. It sounded weak to Davey's ears.

 

'You keep your small life in the big city. Give me a big life in a small town. Ever heard 'a Santa Fe? That's my dream Crutchy, to go there. To live there.'

 

The tone in Jack's voice caused something to swim in Davey's stomach, something sparked in his heart. God it'd been years since Davey had a dream, a real one.

 

'Wanna come in Crutch?'

 

'Sure Jacky.' 

 

Davey heard the sound of something wooden hitting the titled floor along with footsteps.

 

When Davey heard Jack's warm laughed he knew he wouldn't be going to be able to fall asleep again.

 

* * *

 

 

'Yeah anyway Cowboy there's someone I want ya ta meet.' Davey heard a familiar voice inside Jack's apartment when he arrived home from university. He stood at his door trying to determine whose voice it was.

 

'Yeah? And who might that be?' 

 

'My friend, he lives right next door ta ya.'

 

'You mean the hot guy with the curly hair?'

 

Davey felt his face flush at that, his hands fumbled for his keys and he hit straight into his door when Jack's own apartment door opened.

 

'Davey!' A voice called happily, a heavy Manhattan accent laced his greeting.

 

Davey looked up and gave a small, surprised smile in Racetrack's direction. Why was Race in Jack's apartment? And why did he seem so happy to see him? It wasn't as if Davey hated Race, no in fact they were good friends. Not close, but good. But not well enough to warrant such happiness to appear of Race's face upon seeing him, Davey thought.

 

'Hey Race.' Davey squeaked out. He mentally hit himself at how pathetic he sounded.

 

'How ya doin' Dave? This here is my friend -'

 

'Jack Kelly.' Davey's mind immediately supplied and his mouth blurted out.

 

'You've met?' Race asked.

 

'No I don't believe we have.' Jack grinned.

 

'No - I well uh - It was a guess?' 

 

'Are you aisking me if it's a guess?' Race asked, half teasing and half confused.

 

'Anyway,' Race continued when neither Jack nor Davey spoke. 'This here is, Yes, Jack Kelly. Good guess Mouth. And Jacky, this here is David Jacobs.'

 

'Nice to me you Davey.' Jack grinned again, he took a step closer to Davey and clasped their hands together in a tight shake.

 

'So I'm assuming you don't want to be called Frances.' Davey blurted out and he immediately regretted it as Jack's eyes widened in shock and his hand flinched against Davey's.

 

'I mean not that I - It doesn't - The uh - Walls.' Davey settles for eventually. 'The walls are quite thin.'

 

'And you wonder why Spot calls you 'the walking mouth'.' Race muttered to himself and Davey ignored him, opting for staring at Jack Kelly who ended up being much more attractive than Davey thought he'd be.

 

He's taller than David with darkish brown hair and a warm face. Warm - like, inviting, Davey corrected in his mind as he waits for Jack to say something. Anything. Maybe even punch him. Spot warned him before he left for uni that someone would punch him for his mouth but he never really figured It'd be his too loud, too interesting, too attractive neighbour. 

 

'The walls, uh?' Jack mused. 'What else, exactly, do you know about me?'

 

'A bit.' Davey answered honestly and he just wished he could shut himself up. 

 

'Like?'

 

'Your parents.' Davey said first and he automatically threw Jack a small smile when the neighbour's face fell with sadness, he was surprised to see Jack's face lift slightly. 'The uh Jail thing and Snyder thing.'

 

Jack nodded. Then nodded again, a look Davey couldn't quite place came over his face and Jack's shoulders relaxed visibly.

 

'Well then,' Jack began. 'Seems like I should get to know you a bit, seeing as how you know all my secrets.' And the grin Jack threw his way loosened and fluttered Davey's stomach in what he could only describe as the best kind of way.

 

'Sure.' Davey said and Jack smiled, large and happy Jack smiled and Davey couldn't stop his own lips turning up. 

 

As Jack and Davey wandered into Davey's apartment Racetrack laughed loudly before disappearing down the hall, whistling all the way while smiling at the fact Crutchy owed him 10 bucks.

 

'Jesus Christ your place is a fucking mess.' Jack laughed as he kicked box after box around Davey's living room. 'You moved here three weeks ago and you ain't done nothing!'

 

'You noticed when I moved in?' Davey teased, a tone which was unfamiliar in his throat.

 

''Course I did.' Jack said and the sincerity in his voice bounced off the walls and into Davey's heart.

 

'I ain't fucking helping ya put this shit away.' Jack laughed, breaking eye-contact with Davey reluctantly. But the tone in Jack's voice, Davey noticed with a flushed face, sounded like he'd do the complete opposite. 'Let's order some shitty Chinese food and watch old Western movies.'

 

And there they sat.

On Davey's old couch watching old Western movies, eating what was indeed shitty Chinese food. The TV hung on that boring cream wall that didn't seem as boring anymore with Jack staring intently at the screen.

 

'Ever heard 'a Santa Fe?' Jack asked quietly, full knowing Davey probably knew all about his dream as, like Davey said, the walls were quite thin.

 

Davey nodded and listened as Jack told, excitedly, him all about the sights and the things and the food and the family and for the first time in a long time David Jacobs felt himself begin to dream.

 

 

 


End file.
